


Chugga Chugga

by WellDangMan



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Angst comes in later, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, Single Parents, Teenage Eugene, Toddler Zach, so get ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDangMan/pseuds/WellDangMan
Summary: After Ariel died while giving birth, Ned was left with his son Zach. And God, he loves him more than anything.After a while of being single and lonely, Keith decides to adopt a 13-year-old named Eugene. And God, he loves him more than anything.Now, here's three years after that.





	1. A T-Rex

“Once upon a time, there was a mom.”

Ned was tired. Zach, his little three year old son, had been keeping him up later the past few days. No, months. He was currently standing in the kitchen and drinking coffee as he watched Zach watch his show on the TV. It had something to do with dinosaurs and trains and learning how to treat others equally.. Ned was too tired to remember, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Her name was Mrs. Pteranodon.”

He swore he heard the toddler babbling along to the song in his little turtle onesie. It made him chuckle like a proud father. He was a proud father. His son was learning quickly, and Ned couldn't ask for more. Despite the misbehavior from time to time, he really couldn't ask for a better kid.

“Sittin’ on her nest, she heard a scratching. And said ‘Oh boy, my eggs are hatching!’”

Ned shook his head at the show, taking another sip of his coffee. He wasn't surprised Zach loved the show, though. Zach always adored dinosaurs. He was always asking for different dinosaur toys. Ned had made a note to get a big one for either Christmas or Zach’s birthday, whichever one he remembered to get it during. Single parent stress seemed to make him forget things easier, so he often had to figure out a system of remembering things.

Sometimes, the system didn't work. Especially when schedules changed. When school starts back up, he's probably going to be forgetting a lot of things, since that's a change in schedule.

“One by one, her kids popped free. Baby Pteranodons! One, two, three!”

Zach clapped happily as he babbled at the screen. He was sitting on the floor, his back up against the couch. Ned always knew he sat more comfortably that way, but he never knew why. Zach would always fidget when sitting on the couch, but never on the floor. It made him wonder a lot. But, for now, he would choose to ignore it and question it at another time. It was probably just a preference.

“‘I’ll name you Tiny, Shiny, and Don!’ But Tiny said, ‘Wait! There's one more mom!’”

Zach giggled happily, still clapping. “Dino!” he exclaimed happily. He babbled some more. Ned knew that Zach could say words, he just sometimes referred not to. He was trying to encourage the kid to speak more. It was just difficult, especially with Zach's tantrums that he sometimes had. “Daddy!” he called suddenly, making Ned spring up and walk over.

“The last little baby was a different size, with teeth and tail and big green eyes. He didn't look anything like the rest. ‘What am I doing in a Pteranodon nest?’”

Ned slid down on the couch, to the left of where Zach was sitting on the couch. “What is it buddy?” he asked calmly. Zach babbled, a few words coming out. “What was that? You have to use full sentences, Zach.” He spoke quietly and slowly, so that the toddler could understand what he was asking.

“Buddy differ’nt!” Zach said, pointing at the screen. Ned chuckled silently. He slowly pulled up Zach from the ground so the kid could sit in his lap.

“Yeah, he is..” The intro kept playing in the background, though Ned was mainly focused on the toddler. “He's very different..”

Zach giggled. “Why?” he asked innocently, looking up and grabbing his dad's cheek. He squeezed them slightly, still giggling happily. Ned took his small hands off his cheeks and held them, smiling down at him.

“He's a different kind of dinosaur. He's not a Pteranodon, he's a T-Rex, right?” Ned asked, smiling softly at his son. Zach had Ariel's eyes. Zach nodded happily, still giggling as he tried to grab Ned's cheeks again. Zach repeated the dinosaur names a couple times. Ned kept chuckling silently, letting Zach hold his cheeks and squeeze them together.

\--

Eugene slammed the door shut, Keith immediately looking at him from the living room couch. He was catching up on work. He didn't expect Eugene to be home so early, considering he was going to be picking his son up from his friend's sleepover party. “Eugene? Are you okay?” Keith asked, moving his computer to the side and standing up and walking towards him.

Eugene huffed and walked off, going right to the kitchen and grabbing a banana. Keith wasn't going to fight with him. ”You can talk to me anytime, okay bud?” When he got no response, other than a few mocking mumbles from the teen, he sat back down on the couch and continued working. 

He heard the bathroom door slam shut at some point, then the sink turning on in there. Keith sighed. He stood up and walked to the door, knocking softly. “Eugene?” he asked. “Eugene, what's wrong?”

Eugene opened the door. His face and hair was wet, with his eyes looking reddish. He had been crying and was trying to hide it by splashing water in his face. Keith knew that trick, it was an old one. It wasn't even a good one, at that. “Eugene..” he said quietly, trying to get the boy to talk.

“I don't like my friends.” Eugene looked away from his dad, looking to the side. He had his hands in fists at his sides, and just looked very tense.

“They're highschool assholes. That's understandable. It's all a part of growing up.”

Eugene didn't reply to that. He stayed silent, so Keith continued, “And as you grow, it's okay to change who you hang out with and why. It's perfectly acceptable to do that, I promise. It's just highschool. Everyone goes through this.”

“Well, not everyone's adopted!” Eugene suddenly snapped, glaring at Keith.

“Eugene, I-”

“I wish you would've just left me in the orphanage! It would've made things so much easier! Friends would at least be able to relate and understand! But no! Nobody understands! Nobody gets it!!”

Keith suddenly grabbed Eugene's hands. “Eugene, calm down. I'm sorry- I thought-”

“You thought what? You thought this would've been better for me?!”

“Eugene...”

“Well, let me tell you, it's not!”

“Eugene.”

“It's worse!”

“Eugene!” Keith suddenly snapped, raising his voice. He cleared his throat. “I'm sorry. I didn't know that this would happen. I don't have some future vision, but please trust me when I say that things can and will get better.”

“I'm going to my room.” Eugene pulled away from Keith, storming off down the hall. Keith sighed. He never had much experience with teenagers. They were always so hard to talk to, yet it was the age where communication was the most necessary and important. It was all so confusing. He just wished he had someone to help him with it. Single parenting was extremely difficult.


	2. Pizza Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick pizza talk!

It was around 6 pm, and Eugene was still in his room. Keith hadn't pushed him to come out. Though, it was getting close to dinner, and he was thinking that they could either go out somewhere or have spaghetti at home and talk. Either spaghetti or pizza, whichever Eugene wanted. So there Keith was, standing in front of Eugene's door. He was about to knock. But he stopped. He didn't want Eugene to react negatively, so he really just didn't know what to do.

He took a deep breath and knocked softly. He needed to talk to Eugene and Eugene needed to talk to him. After getting no answer, he spoke, “Eugene? Hey. I'm gonna need you to come out so we can discuss dinner and other stuff.”

Again, no response. Keith sighed. “Eugene, please. I can throw a pizza in the oven or make spaghetti, or we can go to the Cheesecake Factory to eat or something. I just really.. Need to talk to you, bud.”

Then, the door slowly opened. Eugene was glaring at Keith. “Can we go to the pizza place a couple blocks away?” he mumbled quietly, obviously still grumpy and not wanting to talk. “The one that's always empty?”

Keith smiled. “Of course. I'll grab my keys and everything and then we can get going once you're all ready.” Eugene nodded and waited for Keith to go. “Meet me downstairs by the door once you're ready.”

“Back or front?”

“Front, we can walk, right?” Eugene shrugged in reply. “Alright, cool. I'll meet you downstairs.” Keith happily walked downstairs and grabbed his coat and keys. When he walked to the door, Eugene was there in a black hoodie. His hair was especially messy too.

Keith smiled at the teen before opening the door, holding it for Eugene. “You're not going to fix your hair?” he asked, concerned. Eugene always cared about his hair.

Eugene shrugged in reply to his dad. “Does it matter?” he mumbled, taking out his phone and scrolling through Tumblr. Keith sighed and closed the door after they had walked out, locking it before walking with Eugene.

“What did you want to talk about?” the boy asked to his father, not looking up from his phone.

“Hm?”

“You said you wanted to talk about something. What?”

“Oh yeah! Did I ever tell you about my highschool experiences?”

Eugene rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“Because it's important, Eugene. We can't just not talk about stuff like this, bud. I want to tell you about-”

“No,” Eugene said. “No, it just doesn't matter. God, why can't we just not talk about shit like this!” He had shut off his phone, gripping it tightly in his hand as he looked up at Keith.

“Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to talk to you about-”

“No, no. It doesn't matter. It shouldn't matter.”

“Eugene, I-”

Eugene shook his head, turning his phone back on and looking down at it again.

Soon, they arrived the pizza place. It was a small place that was usually empty. It was good, though. They usually loved going there. It was where Eugene first had called Keith “dad.” It held good memories.

It had a certain glow and warm feeling to it. There were two teens at the counter, obviously not caring until Keith walked up to the counter. Eugene sat a table, scrolling through whatever app it was this time. Keith took his time in ordering a cheese pizza for the two of them to split. It was what they always got. Though, he would always eat less than Eugene did.

Keith went over and sat in the booth across from Eugene after ordering, waiting for the pizza to finish. “Are you sure you don't want to talk?” he asked.

“Yes, dad. I'm sure.” Eugene still didn't look up from his phone. Keith sighed, about to say something when the door opened. He glanced towards the door and saw a toddler who looked like they had been crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update!! Not much happened, but I promise more will happen next chapter!!


End file.
